horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Irmãozinho
Sinopse Shelby é atirado em um novo papel depois de um acidente de festa. Enredo O episódio começa com a visão noturna da Casa na Árvore. A visão vai para dentro da casa, e Jake começa a tocar, e ouve gritos dentro de sua viola, que o assusta. Ele olha dentro, parece haver uma festa de insetos acontecendo dentro de sua viola, e também viu que Shelby é que o hospeda. Todo mundo está se divertindo, e Shelby pede um Besouro Dançarino para "agitar". No começo, ele tentou discordar, mas depois ele concorda e começa a dançar, o que faz com que todos se surpreendam. Todos se reúnem em volta do besouro, e um escorpião começa a elogiá-lo, dizendo que era o melhor inseto na festa. Isso faz com que Shelby fique com inveja, e ele diz que pode ser. O escorpião pergunta o que ele vai fazer, ao que ele responde que ele vai fazer parkour. Ele realiza seu parkour pulando em um poste, em seguida, sobre o telhado, mas ele é puxado para baixo, porque ele não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo. Quando ele caiu, ele diz que ele está bastante ferido, e descobre que sua parte inferior do corpo é cortado por uma corda no ar quando ele caiu. Shelby cai inconsciente e a cena muda para ele acordando depois de um longo tempo. Ele fica surpreso quando sua parte inferior começa a se mover. Shelby encontra um recado em seu colo, o qual explica que o corte de sua parte inferior significa que ele tem um irmão mais novo agora, e seu nome foi decidido ser Butty Butterson. Mas Shelby diz que ele vai chamar seu irmão de Kent para abreviar. Fora da viola, Jake é visto estar dormindo profundamente, e Shelby chama por ele. Ele acorda e fica confuso ao ver o traseiro cortado de Shelby. Shelby explica que como a sua parte mais baixa foi cortada agora ele tem um irmão mais novo que ele irá chamar Kent. Então Kent fala suas primeiras palavras, que são, "Sou Kent", e isso assusta Shelby. Jake está surpreso que ele poderia cortar uma minhoca para obter duas, e diz que ele pensou que isso era um mito. Shelby diz que mito é o seu poder. Ele então pede a Jake para ajudá-lo como criar um irmão. Jake diz para dar-lhe alguma coisa afiada para lutar contra bandidos e diz que às vezes ele também pode ter que ajudar, referindo-se a suas aventuras com Finn. Shelby concorda, e começa a ir embora, mas antes de Kent ir, ele diz a Jake que um dia, ele vai ser seu alimento. Após isso Shelby oferece Kent uma espada, e Kent fica feliz com isso. Ele brota dois braços e pega a espada. Isso faz com que Shelby surpreso, e pergunta como ele faz isso, que Kent responde que ele não sabia. Shelby, em seguida, explica que uma vez que ele é o irmão mais novo, ele deve lutar contra vilões ou vilãs. Depois disso, ele o manda. Desta vez, Kent brota pernas e vai. Shelby tenta brotar pernas como ele, mas não consegue. Kent é então visto estar andando abaixo da Casa na Arvore e enquanto ele anda, ele se depara com um rato com uma coroa que está mastigando da raiz da Casa na Arvore. Ele começa a ir atrás do rato com sua espada, porque ele era um vilão, e assusta o rato. O rato foge em um buraco e Kent segue. Kent o manda voltar mas ele foge para o escuro. Kent é subitamente encarado por algum par de olhos brancos, e um grande par de olhos vermelhos, que pisca e a cena muda. É, então, visto que Kent foi ferido e está dormindo em uma cama. Perto dele, uma criatura planta cumprimenta-o quando ele fica consciente. Kent se assusta e pergunta quem ele é, e ele ri. Kent pergunta onde ele está, e outra criatura entra. Ela está feliz e oferece-lhe uma gota de orvalho bebo, o que cura Kent de suas feridas. Aquele que curou Kent apresenta-se como Leafbeard. Ele então explica que o Rei Rato perto das raízes da árvore, em que atualmente residem. Ele pede-lhe para ter cuidado. Kent está confuso e diz que ele não sabe o que ou quem é um Rei Rato. Leafbeard então chega à conclusão de que Kent não é das raízes da Casa da Árvore. Leafbeard diz que Rei Rato é aquele que está destruindo seu habitat, que são as raízes da árvore. Kent vem à conclusão de que o Rei Rato é um vilão. Ele pede sua espada, mas Leafbeard diz que estava quebrada quando a encontraram. Ele pergunta a Leafbeard onde ele pode encontrar uma nova espada, e a criatura que cumprimentou Kent se apresenta pela primeira vez como o ferreiro, e apenas alguns determinados ingredientes são necessários para uma nova espada. Ela manda Kent trazer estes. O primeiro ingrediente a encontrar é um minério inquebrável. Ela diz Kent para seguir o som do canto de cristal para encontrá-lo. Kent vai em sua jornada e quando ele chega, um rato dentro de uma esmeralda cumprimenta-o. Kent pede o minério inquebrável. O rato em vez lhe oferece uma grande quantidade de esmeraldas, e que ele poderia ser rico com elas por toda a vida, mas Kent se recusa. O rato está impressionado, dizendo que a riqueza não pode tentá-lo, então ele lhe dá o minério, que é uma tampa de garrafa. Ele continua com sua viagem e, de repente, uma espada quase ia matá-lo, mas ele se inclinou para baixo. A espada veio de um rato espadachim. Kent pergunta se ele tem a terra mística. O rato diz-lhe para considerar em se casar com uma de suas filhas. Kent se recusa, e o rato diz que ele passou no teste e oferece-lhe a terra mística. O terceiro item é a chama sagrada. Ele continua e é saudado por um rato ninja. Ele diz-lhe para considerar beber uma água, que ele produz de quebrar uma parede próxima, o que irá torná-lo imortal, mas Kent se recusa e o ninja oferece-lhe o fogo sagrado, que é um vaga-lume. Com estes, Kent retorna e o ferreiro faz a ele uma espada perfeita. Em seguida, ele sai feliz, e quando ele estava saindo, vê o Rei Rato em seu caminho e persegue-o para seu covil. O Rei Rato, em seguida, fala com ele perguntando por que ele estava aqui. Kent responde que ele estava aqui para lutar com ele. Ele passa através do corpo de seu inimigo, que é encontrado por ser um corpo feito por muitos ratos. O Rei Rato diz que ele deveria se juntar a ele e ele vai se tornar um rei, e viver como um Deus. Kent se recusa e vai matá-lo por ficar perto de sua cabeça. Ele, então, pega sua espada e vai direto aos dentes do rato. A cena muda para Shelby vendo tanto Finn e Jake ser feliz. Shelby começa a cantar sobre seu irmão. Aos poucos, a voz de Kent vem e ambos começam a cantar ao mesmo tempo. Após isso, Shelby e Kent ficam felizes, mas, em seguida, Shelby escreve sobre como o seu irmão, devido a sua ingestão da gota de orvalho, precisa voltar pra lá. Talvez ele estivesse indo para as ofertas que os ratos fizeram, mas ele só sabia que, devido à quebra da maldição do Rei Rato, o salgueiro vai florescer pela primeira vez. A cena muda para o salgueiro, que floresceu com flores cor de rosa e o episódio termina. Personagens Principais: *Shelby *Kent *Rei Rato Menores: *Finn *Jake *Besouro Dançarino *Barba de Folha *Ferreiro * Mago Rato * Cavaleiro Rato *Caracol Músicas *Little Brothers Curiosidades *O Irmão do Shelby baseia-se no conceito em que as minhocas podem ter dois segmentos de vida, quando divididas em duas. *Kent pode andar, mesmo sendo um verme, mais Shelby não pode. *Esta é a primeira vez que vemos a Casa na Árvore com flores, talvez porque estejam na primavera ou em homenagem á Madeleine Flores, pois esse foi o primeiro episódio escrito por ela. *A cena de Parkour de Shelby no início do episódio faz uma referência a série "The Office",com Shelby gritando "Parkour". * Kent lembra um Parasita Científico. * A fabricação da espada,pode ser uma referencia a série de videojogos The Legend of Zelda,no qual as "Quatro Espadas",são feitas de objetos sagrados que precisam ser coletados. Referências Culturais *O retorno de Kent para o metro, devido à co-participação do orvalho é semelhante ao mito de Perséfone, que deve retornar ao Hades durante o inverno devido a comer várias sementes de romã, enquanto sob a terra depois de se tornar sua rainha. * A Luta do Irmão do Shelby contra o rei dos ratos, e o próprio Irmão assemelham-se ao Kirby do jogo:Kirby:Return to Dream Land. Conexões de Episódios *A dança que o Besouro Dançarino fez foi a que Jake fez em "Incansável". **Ele também está dançando a mesma música. *Kent lembra um Parasita Científico que foi visto em vários episódios da série. *A premissa deste episódio é semelhante ao do episódio desfeito, "Brothers in Insomnia", a única mudança sendo Shelby e seu irmão serem o foco principal do episódio, em vez de Finn e Jake. *A espada verde de Kent lembra a Espada da Grama. Erros Quando Shelby está cantando, avia dois pregos na janela mas no fim da musica um deles desaparece. Censuras * Um Besouro Bebendo em um Copo (alusão à bebidas alcoólicas). * Quando Shelby lê o bilhete ele lê o nome "Butterson" e não leu a palavra "Butty", que liretalmente significa "traseiro", "bumbum". * Parte de Kent confuso e perguntando pela segunda vez aonde está. Galeria Arte Oficial: LittleBrother.png Little Brother art 01.png Little Brother art 02.png Cenas: LittleBrother2.png Adventure Time Little Brother Sneak Peek 179807750 thumbnail.jpg Little Brother 03.jpg Little Brother 04.jpg|O Caracol Little Brother 05.png|A Casa da Árvore Florida little brother 06.jpg little brother 07.jpg Little Brother 08.png Little Brother 09.jpg Little Brother 1.png Little Brother 2.png Little Brother 3.png Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 6ª Temporada